bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Hewkii
Hewkii, known at one time as Huki, was a highly famed Po-Matoran athlete from Metru Nui who shared an affectionate bond with Macku. He later became a Toa of Stone and served as a member of the Toa Inika, and later, the Toa Mahri. History Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Huki served as proprietor of the most famous disk store in Metru Nui. His disks were of such fine Akilini quality that Turaga Dume had to ban other Metru players from using Po-Metru Disks. It is naturally presumed that he played Akilini himself. Just prior to the Great Cataclysm, he was placed into a Matoran Sphere, changing his name to Huki, and was later rescued by the Toa Metru, and taken to Mata Nui. Mata Nui On Mata Nui before the coming of the Toa Mata, Huki aided the defense of Po-Koro and established his position as Kolhii champion. During this time, he learned much about stone, which later aided him as a Toa Inika. During his time on the island, he was Onewa's right-hand Matoran. At that time he was the greatest goal-scorer of all time at Kolhii and one of the few Po-Matoran able to crush boulders with both his feet and his head, learning this skill after Maku soaked his mask during a practical joke. During the Great War, Huki was one of the first to fall victim to the infection spread by the Comet Balls, which were being sold by Ahkmou. This caused him to become deathly ill, and if Pohatu had not saved him by removing the infected Comet balls, he would have either died or become an infected servant of Teridax. Fortunately, Huki recovered in time to organize the defense of Po-Koro from the Tahnok swarm. While under Toa Pohatu's control, he kicked a Kolhii ball down, which struck a makeshift lever, catapulting Pohatu and Hafu into the air and over the walls. Despite this victory, Po-Koro was eventually overrun by the Tahnok, and Huki was forced to flee with the rest of its inhabitants to Ga-Koro on a fleet of hidden boats. They didn't have much time to rest after arrival, because the Pahrak swarm attacked. Huki saved Maku by catching a piece of debris headed toward her in a fishing staff. This catch inspired a new form of Kolhii, in which staffs would be used instead of kicking the ball. After the Bohrok-Kal attacks, a Naming Day ceremony was held, in which Huki was rechristened Hewkii as recognition for his bravery during the Bohrok Wars. Later, Hewkii was also chosen by Onewa, along with Hafu, to participate in Kolhii Tournament. The Po-Koro team got all the way to the Ta-Koro Kolhii Championship, in which they won second place to the Ga-Koro team. Toa Inika After the Matoran returned to Metru-Nui, Hewkii and his fellow Matoran had begun to reconstruct the once great city when the Turaga's dark news about Mata Nui's fate was discovered. After the Toa Nuva had left without giving word to the Matoran, Hewkii joined Jaller in a city-wide strike to force the Turaga into telling them what had occurred. After he had found out the truth, Jaller contacted Hewkii and four other Matoran to join him on the dangerous journey to Voya Nui. They all knew that their fates were very likely to be tragedies, but all six bravely traveled on into what they would soon find out to be Karzahni's realm. Hewkii escaped with the others and was transformed into a new Toa Inika by a bolt of lightning from the Red Star. After his transformation he was puzzled to see his armor had turned yellow and gunmetal instead of shades of brown, and was disappointed when nobody else made an issue of it. He later was able to take down Vezok with his Mask, the Kanohi Sanok, Mask of Accuracy. He joined the other Inika in their journey to the Chamber of the Mask of Life and faced off against their many foes before achieving victory with his allies. Hewkii and the others fought their way through Zyglak, and was the first to notice that Teridax had possessed Matoro's body. Hewkii wasn't ready to retreat into the water outside The Cord, since he didn't know how to swim well, but agreed and swam out into the dark waters around Mahri Nui. Toa Mahri After the events on Voya Nui, Hewkii and the others ventured down to the Pit, being transformed by the Ignika in the proccess. Due to this recent transformation he lost his electric powers, tools and Kanohi Sanok - but gained a Kanohi Garai, the Mask of Gravity, an Aqua Warblade, and two inter-locking electric chains, becoming the Toa Mahri of Stone. Immediately after being transformed, Hewkii noticed the 300 foot-long Venom Eel heading for them and the Toa Mahri began to fight it. In the end, he used his Garai to increase the Eel´s weight and it plunged to the sea floor, knocking it unconscious. The Toa then headed for the underwater city of Mahri Nui, where they were put in charge of freeing the Fields of Air from the Barraki´s armies. Instead they were taken to caves by the Barraki, but Hewkii quickly used his Garai again to decrease his Takea guards' gravity, making them float. Later he reunited with Nuparu and Hahli. He and Nuparu began exploring the sea caves and later were surprised by finding Cordak Blasters in a cave. While Nuparu tested one, Hewkii took one for his own and a load of them and went to the other Toa. They reunited in Mahri Nui, where they decided on what to do to get the Ignika, and decided to split up and explore the sea. Hewkii and Nuparu later found and began exploring a trench in the sea floor. While doing this, they talked about Metru Nui until they found what looked like a tree stump buried in the sand with many "branches", then they realized that they weren't branches, but eels. After evacuating the Matoran, and fighting the Barraki, Hydraxon, and Maxilos, the Toa found the Mask of Life and destroyed the stone cord linking Voya Nui to Mahri Nui, sending Voya Nui back towards its original location. Along with his comrades, Hewkii remained behind fighting the Barraki and their armies to buy time for Matoro to reach the Universe Core. Once there, Matoro donned the Mask of Life, sacrificing himself to heal the Great Spirit. Before he died, he used the mask's power to transport the other Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui. Hewkii then carved a Statue of Matoro in honor of him. Since then, Hewkii and the other Toa Mahri took over as Metru Nui's guardians. When Toa Norik revealed to the Mahri that the answers to the many mysteries and secrets of the Matoran Universe were located underneath the Coliseum and that Makuta Teridax was already down there, the five Toa Mahri helped the Hagah create a tunnel leading under the Coliseum. Hewkii helped Bomonga and Kualus hold the structure by using his Garai, but when the six Toa went down the tunnel, Hewkii was left to hold up the Coliseum by himself. As soon as he set the building down, he later passed out from the extreme effort it cost him. After awakening, Hewkii remarked that the Toa Hagah would find nothing under the Coliseum before a strange being gave the Toa Mahri a mission: to take the Heart of the Visorak to Artidax. She then dissipated into millions of crystal fragments. Hewkii and Kongu agreed to stay behind. After the three left, the Order member reappeared behind the two Toa and knocked them out with her shield. Both awoke in the Coliseum and began leaving when the ebon female materialized in front of them. She revealed herself to be Johmak, a member of the Order of Mata Nui. She then showed them that Metru Nui was being transformed into a war camp for a final confrontation against the Makuta. After she disappeared out the window in a hail of crystal shards, the two Toa vowed to do something about their city's predicament. Hewkii took part in defending the city during the Siege of Metru Nui. The Turaga then called for a celebration. During the celebration at Metru Nui, Teridax revealed that he took over Mata Nui's body, and therefore the entire Matoran Universe. ''Reign of Shadows'' Sometime later the Mahri travelled to Zakaz to find out if the other Skakdi warlords had followed Nektann's idea to ally with Teridax. After travelling through underground rivers, they ended up in a clearing where some Skakdi were doing an experiment with Energized Protodermis. The Skakdi threw a Steltian slave, a Vortixx, a Zyglak and the five Piraka into a tank of Energized Protodermis where they fused together into a monstrous gold being. The gold being climbed out of the tank and somehow convinced the Mahri that he was their leader. Spherus Magna Sometime later, Hewkii evacuated the Matoran Universe along with the Skakdi and the rest of the Toa Mahri onto Spherus Magna. However, their passing was noticed by Kopaka Nuva, who later informed the Toa Hagah. They then promised him that they would do their best to liberate the Toa Mahri from the golden being's thrall. Ultimately, the Golden Being's hold on them was disrupted during its battle with Annona, and the Toa Mahri were freed. ''The Kingdom In the Kingdom alternate timeline, Toa Mahri Hewkii was killed by Rahkshi while preventing them from advancing onto Mata Nui. Personality and Traits As a Matoran, Hewkii was cheerful and down-to-earth. As a Toa, he was dedicated, but still playful. Initially, he was reluctant in his new role as a Toa, and was eager to return to his old friends and life after the Toa Mahri found the Mask of Life. Hewkii was renowned for his athletic ability, and usually fought opponents fairly rather than using the advantage his Kanohi gave him. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Stone, Hewkii could control stone, meaning he could create fists and hammers of rock, among other things. As an Inika, his powers were combined with lightning, though his powers became normal upon transforming into a Toa Mahri. While a Toa Inika, Hewkii carried a Laser Axe with a Climbing Chain, as well as a Zamor Launcher, and wore a Kanohi Sanok, the Mask of Accuracy, which let him fire any projectile with near-perfect accuracy. As a Toa Mahri, Hewkii's weapons and mask were transformed by the Kanohi Ignika. He was given an Aqua Warblade, with electrified chains. He later acquired a Cordak Blaster. Hewkii Mahri wore a Kanohi Garai, the Mask of Gravity, which allowed him to control gravity around a certain area. Set Information Hewkii (Huki) *The set number was 1388. *The set contains 8 pieces. *Huki's arm could throw a Bamboo Disk. *It was a promotional set and was only available at McDonald's. Hewkii (Rebuilt Matoran) *The set number was 8584. *The set contained 25 pieces. *It was released in 2003. Toa Inika Hewkii *The set number was 8730. *It had 62 pieces. *Hewkii was the first yellow Toa set to be released. *In a prototype design, Hewkii had a Rode. Toa Mahri Hewkii *The set number was 8912. *The set contained 62 pieces. Trivia *In Inika animations, Hewkii is shown with brown armor instead of gunmetal grey. *The back of his 2003 instruction booklet featured Pohatu Nuva, Pahrak-Kal and Panrahk. *As the 2007 BIONICLE site said, Hewkii was the worst swimmer in the Toa Mahri group, and because of this, like Jaller, he became one of the weaker Toa in the Pit. *Toa Mahri Hewkii had only one socket piece hand in his set form. *Hewkii has the most released forms along with Lewa, Pohatu, Jaller, Matoro, Tahu and Takua *Hewkii was voiced by Michael Dobson in ''BIONICLE: Mask of Light. *Hewkii's name was originaly spelled "Huki". See also * Gallery:Hewkii fi:Hewkii Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Metru Nui Category:Regular Sets Category:2006 Category:Mata Nui Category:2001 Category:Kakama Wearers Category:Toa of Stone